Shinigami
Shinigami is the Reaper Pirates's flagship. It was crafted by Veno works and later improved upon by the crew's engineers and shipwrigts. Overview The Shinigami is a massive ship that also has the capacity to be used as a flying vessel. This is due to the particular way the sails are made, and the propellers and engine it has in order to achieve flight and air travel. It can reach an altitude of 10,000 meters, making it possible to travel to sky islands. The ship is equipped with fifteen openings on both sides where its possible to shoot with movable cannons or with rifles. Bellow those openings, it has three stationary cannons on each side, several times larger than a regular cannon, and two larger ones on the ship's bow. In the bow, the ship has a large spear-like structure which can also be shot and retracted back by way of chains attached to it. It also has four smaller spears which can be shot to a target underwater, or when the ship is airborne, with two more on the back of the ship which can also be shot. The main upper deck is quite large, and it also holds two double barrel turrets on each side. In place of a simple cabin, it has a castle structure, which holds several rooms and the captain's cabin. On the sides attached to the castle there are also three more single barrel turrets on each side. All turrets can be controlled remotely. Inside the castle, apart from the captain's cabin, there are a few smaller individual bedrooms which are used by some of the crew. It also has several gathering areas like the dining room, the living room, and several other spaces in which the crew can gather to talk or relax. There's also a library, a prison, an infirmary, a navigation room/control room, food storage space, two kitchens, two laboratories, three training rooms and a meeting room. The tallest part of the castle is the surveillance room, which holds several telescopes. In the lower deck there are also large spaces used for storage, holding food, weapons, machinery and goods. Above that, there is another large space which can serve as either more storage space or a crew's quarters, which can hold several hundred hammocks for sleeping and large spaces for storing clothes and weapons. Right in between the crew's quarters and the upper deck, is the engine room. In every main area of the ship there is a Den Den Mushi, which can be used to communicate with other parts of the ship by the use of megaphones, or by making a regular call. The Shinigami has a rear propulsion system which aids in the ship's faster travel in the water, negating the need for a paddle system, while also being the means in which the ship may elevate to achieve air travel. 225c196819ad42f79ae1f5131128b7eb.jpg|The navigation and control room which holds a large log pose. 9350-1.jpg|The Shinigami's rear propulsor Rogue-Galaxy-Featured.jpg 473718-ship4.jpg 270f6d31d5e6e3a58a97f7d5b60549f3.jpg Category:Pirate Ships